fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Vamiro
Leo Vamiro is a mage of Blazing Soul, and the youngest to ever achieve S-Class status in the guild. He cares greatly for his father Davin and his sister Shelly, especially after his mother Yoshi . Though many in his position would be proud of his achievements, Leo feels that his father’s status as guild master, as well as his mother's former rank as an S-Class mage, will always overshadow whatever he accomplishes. This hasn't stopped him from trying however, and he uses his Heavenly Body Magic to great effect trying to come out of his parent's shadow. Despite his numerous achievements, and the near consent praise from his very proud father, Leo has never really found his place among the other mages of Blazing Soul. Appearance Leo is a twenty year old man who is rather short for his age, standing at only five feet and four inches tall, much to his annoyance. Leo’s eyes are blue, which he got from his mother, and his hair is messy and blue like is father. His hair is relatively unkempt, and reaching down to his shoulders with his bangs hanging in front of his face. His guild mark is located in the center of his chest and is yellow in color. Leo's trademark garment is a bright yellow hoody with a blue collar and sleeves, which he wears no mater the weather. He wears it at all times, except when knowingly entering into a fight, claiming that doing so makes it easier to move around. He sports a pair of blue cargo shorts, which end just below Leo's knees, and loose fitting white socks that he rolls down to his ankles. His shoes are white, with blue treds and sidings, and made specifically for running. Underneath his hoody, Leo has a red muscle shirt with a pair of black stripes going from under the arms to the waist, and when traveling he carries his belongings in a green sports bag. Personality Despite his status as an S-Class Mage, Leo doesn't believe himself to be better than other members of the guild. on the contrary, he prefers it if people just view him as a regular mage, rather than someone special. When his mother, Yoshi Vamiro, died giving birth to Shelly, Leo came to see himself as her guardian, even overbearingly so. He'd go everywhere with her and helping her with jobs when they where little, fearing losing her sister the same way he'd lost his mother. When she joined up with fellow S-Class mage Rift Grimm and his team, Leo relaxed a bit, knowing he could trust the other members of the guild with her safety. He still can't help but worry about her, and his protectiveness has been the cause of much friction between brother and sister as they grew older. He tries to act very formal when on the job, hoping to create good relations between potential clients and his guild. Leo also sees it as his responsibility to lead others when on the job because of his S-Class status, even if the people is traveling with possesses more experience then he. Despite all this, he can very quickly lose his composure when in action, especially if someone comments on his appearance, especially his height. He forgoes this persona when working with others from his guild however, at which time he becomes somewhat distant. He thinks of the others in his guild as competition, seeing them as obstacles to overcome and surpass. Unknown to most, Leo is also somewhat disheartened when people refer to him as "Davin's son" rather than just "Leo". He prefers to only give his first name on jobs, so that people don't realize he's the son of a guild master. His biggest fear is that people will just assume that everything he does is because he is his fathers son, rather than something he worked for. While he is strong, he prefers not to start fights, seeking peaceful resolutions beyond all else. It can be fairly easy to goaded him into a fight however, if one knows what buttons to push. This is a rare occurrence, and generally only happens of someone threatens his fellow guild members, especially his sister. History When Leo was born, he quickly grew accustom to being around the guild. Being around mage's for every moment of every day, Leo picked up the basics of magic very quickly and the guild became more like a school to him. When he was three he learned he was going to me a brother, and was both overjoyed and anxious as he awaited the arrival of his sibling. However, when his sister Shelly was born his mother Yoshi took ill and died in childbirth. Doth he and his father Davin where devastated by this, but had to take care of there new addition to the family. As both Leo and Shelly grew up, they began to spend more and more time in the guild's library, where Leo began teaching himself Heavenly Body Magic, a light based magic which draws power from astral bodies. He soon was able to show off his magic to the other guild members, who prized him on his progress. Eventually, his sister also learned magic, and the pair became very popular with visitors of the guild and throughout their hometown of Merow Ciry. When Leo turned eleven, Jaina Donwheel was drawn into a battle in the city, defending it from an invading force of dark mages. Leo wanted to run to help, but Shelly convinced him to stay at the guild with her and let their father and the other guild members act as reinforcements. This turned out to be a life saver, as Jaina and the dark mage where so evenly matched that anyone interfering would just be in the way. In the end, Jaina was severely wounded in the fight, so much so that the Magic Counsel deemed her unfit to continue as guild master to Blazing Soul. When she nominated Davin to succeed her as the second guild master, Leo vowed to become strong enough to be able to protect everyone in his guild. At thirteen, Leo began heading out on low class jobs with other guild members. Growing stronger with each job, he quickly moved up to take on more difficult assignments, and even solo missions. However he would always prioritize going with his sister to help with whatever job she'd chosen, on the rare occurrence that she'd take a quest. Eventually, she joined a team with Rift Grimm, and began insisting that Leo no longer go with her. Leo trusted that she would be safe with the others, and resumed focusing more on his own aspirations. After years of improvement, Leo was given a shot at becoming an S-Class mage at the age of twenty. Being given such an opportunity at his age, Leo took this as his chance to really shine, proving to himself that he had stepped out of his father's shadow. After completing the challenges, and some words from his very proud father, Leo became the youngest mage in Blazing Soul to ever be granted the rank of S-Class. After being promoted, he became a sort of guide for new members of the guild, going on jobs with them, and explaining the inner workings. He still has never really gotten close to anyone through, other than his father and sister. Despite several other members of the guild trying ot get him to open up a little, Leo's sense of underachievement never really went away, and it wasn't long before he began setting his sights on becoming the strongest mage in the guild; the guild ace. The current ace, Zumma Drumgater, set a very high bar to reach, so Leo once again began taking as many jobs as he could to gain as much experience as possible.This has put a bit of a strain on his family however, as his father has begun to worry about his current state of mind, while Shelly has begun distancing herself for Leo's frequent attempts to keep her from taking any dangerous jobs. Magic Heavenly Body Magic - Leo learned Magic partly from his father, and partly from the library at the Blazing Soul guild. It relies on using light to create spells crafted on astral body's, such as stars and constellations. Leo has created several spells with both attacking and defensive strategy's in mind, ensuring that he is never caught off guard or unprepared. Most of his spells are designed to work at any range, however some possess the means to be used differently in both short and long range combat. not only this, but it also grants him slight control over his own gravity, enabling him, and anything he is in contact with, to float and soar through the air. *'Meteor' - Surrounding himself in light, Leo is able to move at incredible speed by manipulating his own personal gravity. This allows him to close distances very quickly and through punches and kicks in rapid succession, and can even allow him to hover in midair. A common tactic of his is to use this spell to maneuver in combat, firing off other attacks from mid air while keeping at a safe distance. Additionally, this capability to fly extends to anything his touches, enabling him to fly allies into or out of an area, or even display the illusion of incredible strength by picking up huge objects while still in flight. *'Strato Burst' - Leo creates multiple Beads of light in front it himself, then has them fly towards his opponent as a barrage of lasers. He is able to do this over large areas, or concentrated on a single target. The individual attacks can do a fair amount of damage, however together they possess much more potential as they batter the entire body. the wide range and versatility of the spell, as well as it's relatively high damage output, make this one of Leo's most used spells. *'Crater' - A sort of follow up spell to Leo's Meteor spell. Once airborne, Leo will build up speed, then channel the magic surrounding him into a baseball sized orb in the palm of his hand. He will then lob the orb at his target, which hits with the force of a cannonball. The spell works by harnessing the velocity of Leo's high speed flight, which Leo can then redirect to attack an opponent with the same force as one of his flying strikes, yet remaining at a safe distance. Draining the power of his flight also brings Leo to a very sudden stop, which he sometimes uses to dodge attacks by quickly changing direction after charging the spell. One drawback from this spell however, is that it momentarily cancels out the casting of Leo's Meteor, leaving him stationary for a brief moment. Lastly, Leo can build up power with multiple uses of the Mereor spell, increasing the hitting power of the spell each time. *'Orbiter' - A defensive spell, Leo creates a shield of light around himself, protecting him from all sides. It is more suited for deflecting energy attacks, but is also perfectly capable of warding off melee attacks as well. While the bubble created can protect Leo from harm, even from extreme temperatures, it is susceptible to being knocked around with a particularly powerful blow. He can still use other spell's while still maintaining the barrier, however the effects of both spells will suffer if Leo uses this method. As such, because Leo is able to call upon the shield at a moment's notice, he prefers to quickly switch between attacking and defending. *'Sagitta' - By drawing magic in front of him, Leo crafts an arrow of light which he throws at his target with incredible accuracy. The arrow possesses incredible piercing power, and can even go through multiple targets. Leo can also wield the arrow like a makeshift sword should he be drawn into close combat. However it actually possesses no cutting edge save for the tip, so it's use in when used in this manner would resemble that of a club, rather than any sort of cutting instrument. *'Celestial Rings' - Leo creates two razor sharp discs of light hovering just in front of his hands. These, can be used at both close and long range to slash opponents. They are sharp enough to chop clean through wood without slowing, and are able to damage stone. Uniquely, this spell can return to Leo after being thrown, allowing him multiple attacks with the same spell to save himself some magic power. This only works at to a certain range, however, as afterwords the smell will have build up too much velocity to adequately control. *'Libra' - One of Leo's more powerful spells. First, Leo will conjure a pair of magic circles on ether side of him, carved into the very air by light emanating from his hands. After building up power, each circle will unleash a large blast of blinding light to obliterate opponents. The advantage of this spell is that Leo can steer the blasts by changing the angle of the magic circles, allowing him to chase down and entrap opponents. A favorite use of his is to use one attack to chase an opponent, while circling the other around to catch them in the crossfire. *'Seven Star Swords' - One of Leo's more powerful spells. He will first conjure a magic circle below himself, from which seven shining swords will rose forth. Each of these swords can be manipulated to Leo's will, requiring a simple hand gesture to set them on the attack. When not in use, these spells will float behind him until called upon, following him around no mater his speed. They have the ability to be used as both a means of attack, as well as defense. He can even control the swords individual from a distance, attacking from several angles at once. As this is one of Leo's more powerful spells, it does require some time to cast, and can't be conjured in a split second like his lesser spells. *'Jupiter' - One of Leo's more powerful spells. Razing his hand above his head, Leo creates a large ball of light by pooling his magic above him, then he launches it at his target. When the spell impacts, it detonates into a large column of light, and devastates the ground below. The spell produces a high degree of heat, mimicking a gigantic fireball, and as such can cause intense burns should one come into contact with it. Like Libra, this spell takes a long time to prepare compared to his other spells. As such, Leo only really considers using it when he has a partner to watch his back, allowing him to charge up unabated. Unison Raid - Though not directly a product of his own power, Leo has been able to utilize the power of a Unison Raid by combining his strength with that of Raven Tyran, another mage of Blazing Soul of roughly the same strength. Because of the nature of their magic's, the first time they attempted the spell together ended with Leo being drained of his magic power, making him reluctant to practice it. *'Unison Raid: Solar Extinction' - An extremely powerful spell brought about by combining Leo's "Jupiter" and Raven's "6th Spell: Cthugha". By combining Raven's fire oriented magic with Leo's light oriented magic, the pair of them create a massive white ball of fire. The spell will then erupt into a massive column of burning light that can vaporize rock. Because of their inexperience in handling such a powerful spell, nether of them are able to control the spells direction very well, making it incredibly inaccurate. This makes it somewhat hard to use effectively, and can make it extremely hazardous for anyone in the area. High Magic Reserves - Being the son of two powerful mages, Leo naturally has a vast wealth of magic power at his disposal. From the age of thirteen, Leo's skill with magic was such that he was able to go with other mages on D-Ranked jobs. Eventually he became good enough to be promoted to an S-Class Mage level. Though impressive, Leo's power level could be considered to be on the lower end of the scale when compared to others of the same rank. He has learned to regulate how much power he puts into each attack because of this, being careful not to tire himself out too quickly. Naturally Skilled Mage - Because he grew up around several talented mages, including his parents, Leo came to be naturally adept at manipulating magic. His father is a guild master, and his mother was a recognized S-class mage, so many say that he possesses quite a bit of natural talent as well. This is the source of his unnaturally high magic level as his age, and also why people assume that he will one day become the master of the guild. Many speculate that this trait came mostly from his mother Yoshi, while his instinct for battle came from Davin. This theory is also the source of his insecurity regarding his reputation, as he takes it to believe that everyone expects great things from him because of who his parents where. Skilled close combatant - Though his magic offers him several long range options, Leo is still capable of fighting at close range. He isn't physically overpowering, thanks in part to his short stature, so he relies more on the speed his magic grants him to batter opponents with quick strikes. His specialty is delivering strong kicks while traveling with his Meteor spell, relying on the momentum of his flight to add power to his blows. Impressive Durability - Despite his small size, Leo is surprisingly resilient to damage. Several sudden stops from his Meteor spell have gotten him use to tumbling, and has also boosted his tolerance for pain. This translates well in a fight, as many spells fast enough to hit Leo are often not powerful enough to bring him down. This also adds to the theory that he will one day lead the guild after his father, as even now he is able to take damage surpasses many of the none S-Class mages within the guild. Tactical Thinker - Even in the heat of combat, Leo is able to study opponents and devise strategies to outmaneuver them. He learned to do this so he could partly make up for his less than imposing physique. Leo can pinpoint weaknesses in magic after witnessing it only a few times, and is able to craft countermeasures from the wide array of spells he possesses in his arsenal. He is also able to coordinate with other mages he might be working with, adding their magic to devise even more complex strategy's and traps. Stats Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Caster-Mage Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Human Category:Light Magic User